ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of the Smurfs
by |starring = Corey Burton Jack McBrayer Maurice LaMarche Nolan North Rob Paulsen Grey Griffin Jim Cummings Frank Welker |country_of_origin = United States Belgium |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Christopher Lennertz |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Sony Pictures Animation Sony Pictures Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |first_aired – last_aired = September 12, 2020-present}}Adventures of the Smurfs is an American traditionally-animated fantasy adventure-comedy television series, being based on the created by , being developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Sony Pictures Animation, , Sony Pictures Television and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on September 12, 2020. Episodes are directed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, David Silverman, Wesley Archer and Jeff Siergey. Writers are Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Al Jean, George Meyer, Mike Reiss, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, David Mirkin, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, and Ian Maxtone-Graham. Al Jean and Mike Reiss are mainly the story editors. Synopsis The show follows the adventures of the Smurfs outsmarting Gargamel and other enemies to the Smurf kind. Characters Main *'Papa Smurf' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the leader of the village. *'Brainy Smurf' (voiced by ) - the village intellectual. *'Clumsy Smurf' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - the village klutz. *'Grouchy Smurf' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the village grouch. *'Hefty Smurf' (voiced by Nolan North) - the village strongman. *'Jokey Smurf' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the village jokester. *'Smurfette' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the only female in Smurf Village. Allies *'Greedy Smurf' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the village chef. *'Handy Smurf' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - the village handyman. *'Vanity Smurf' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the village beautician. *'Scaredy Smurf' (voiced by ) - the village panicker. *'Poet Smurf' (also voiced by Nolan North) - the village poet. *'Painter Smurf' (voiced by Harry Shearer) - the village artist. *'Farmer Smurf' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the village farmer. *'Harmony Smurf' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - the village musician. *'Sloppy Smurf' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - the village garbage lover. *'Sir Johan' (voiced by David Tennant) - a tall, raven-haired brave knight. *'Peewit' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Johan's sidekick. He is depicted as a short, blond-haired gluttonous court jester of the Kingdom. Villains *'Gargamel' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - an evil sorcerer who wants to capture the Smurfs and turn them into gold. One time, he created Smurfette to wreak havoc and cause trouble in Smurf Village. But it ultimately failed when Papa Smurf decided to make her into a real Smurf with the use of magic. **'Azrael' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Gargamel's pet cat. *'Hogatha' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an evil witch. *'Lord Balthazar' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - Gargamel's evil godfather. Episodes See List of Adventures of the Smurfs episodes Trivia *The concept of the series is closer to the comic books, rather than the Hanna-Barbera television series itself, although being produced by Warner Bros. Animation (who currently owns Hanna-Barbera's library). *Danny Pudi and Jack McBrayer reprise their roles as Brainy and Clumsy, respectively, from Smurfs: The Lost Village, while Jess Harnell reprises his role as Handy from the DTV film The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. *Maurice LaMarche uses his Grumpy (from The 7D) voice for Grouchy Smurf. *Jim Cummings uses his Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) voice for Gargamel, while reprising his role from the Saturday Night Live's TV Funhouse skit The Smurfette Show. *Smurfette originally appeared in the finale of Season 1 as a villain created by Gargamel, before redeeming and becoming a main character in Season 2. *The series restarted with another adaptation of "The Black Smurfs (renamed as The Purple Smurfs ''to avoid racism)". *Both David Silverman and Wesley Archer, came from ''The Simpsons to work on the series as directors. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Studio Peyo Category:The Smurfs Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas